Beatles Week
by Just.Another.Gleek.Like.You
Summary: Mr. Shue's assignment for the week is The Beatles. The New Directions find their music more relevant then they thought it would be. Homophobia and bullying.


**Sorry in advance about the spacing with the lyrics, my computer was being stupid and won't let me fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs in this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>Mr. Shue walked into the room and went straight to the whiteboard, picked up a marker and wrote in capitals 'The Beatles' before turning to his students. "OK everyone, your assignment for this week is to sing a Beatles song, then at the end of the week, we'll do a group number."<p>

Rachel shot her hand up immediately, not waiting for the directors' permission to continue before she started to talk. "Mr. Shue, how are The Beatles relevant to what we are going through? They were cool, not losers."

"Go home and listen to some of their songs tonight, I think some of them would be very relevant to some of your everyday struggles." The Spanish teacher replied pointing and Rachel with the whiteboard marker.

"Now, does anyone have any song ideas for the group number?"

* * *

><p>As Kurt walked through the halls of McKinley he started to think, <em>what song could I do? I could sing something to Blaine… I don't know <em>He didn't get very far before he saw a flash of red and then felt the cool metal of the lockers on his back and pain shoot through his shoulder. A hand grabbed his shirt.

"Hey princess, what did I tell you about spreading your fairy dust everywhere." A harsh voice whispered into his ear before the hand released him and the letterman jacket clad Karofsky walked away down the hall.

The second the hand had released him, Kurt had collapsed and curled up on the ground, his shoulder hurt so much. It felt like hours before Kurt got up and walked to his car. He drove home, trying to hold back tears.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in glee club, bored out of his mind. He looked over to Mercedes, she kept trying to tell him that what they had was just a summer thing, but he knew it was more, he really cares about her. He thought back to the day that she had ended it. He had gone to her house to pick her up for a date.<p>

_He walked up to the door, excited to take Mercedes out on this date that he had been planning all week. He was going to show her his favourite spot by the lake and they would have a picnic before he sang her a song._

_When she opened the door, she was still in her pyjamas. Sam looked at her with a confused expression. "Why aren't you dressed for our date?" He asked._

"_Because we aren't going on one." She said._

"_Yeah we are, I told you we were going on the mystery date today." He replied, still looking confused._

"_We aren't going on the date because I am breaking up with you. I want to stay friends, but I met this guy, Shane. I'm so sorry." She said, she truly was sorry._

"_Oh, ok." Sam said in a quiet voice. _

That was the night his parents told him they were moving. He knew she never really had feelings for Shane, not the way she felt for Sam. She had told him over and over during the summer how much he meant to her and Sam knew it was sincere. He just had to find a way to tell her how much she really means to him. And then it came to him, he had the perfect idea, and it killed to birds with one stone, he could use it as his Glee assignment.

* * *

><p>Santana walked down the halls of McKinley hoping like hell for the first time ever that she would go unnoticed, no such luck, by the time she got to her locker she had heard at least ten people call her a freak, unnatural or a sin for loving Brittany, <em>why do I always have to hide my love for Britt, why can't people just accept me. Love is love, it shouldn't matter that we are both girls. Instead I have to pretend we are just friends and sleep with a bunch of guys to feel accepted.<em>

"I have the perfect song!" She said to herself as she ran off to find Britt.

* * *

><p>"I am just sick of it! I wish I could tell someone." Kurt said in-between sobs. He clung to his pillow, his shoulder was still killing him but he just tried to ignore the pain.<p>

"Kurt, Blaine is here!" Burt said as he knocked on Kurt's door. "I'll be there in a second." The Countertenor replied as he wiped away his tears.

He didn't hear his boyfriend knock or open the door. "Hey Kurt, sorry I am early." Blaine walked towards Kurt and pulled him into a hug. Kurt flinched and let out a whimper, bringing his hand to his injured shoulder. This did not go unnoticed by Blaine.

"Kurt, are you OK?" The curly haired boy asked in a concerned voice. Kurt just looked away. "If your getting bullied again then you can tell me." Hazel met blue and Blaine could tell it was worse that he thought. "You have to tell someone, you can't let them hurt you. Promise me you will tell someone."

"I can't, no one would do anything even if I did." His voice came out broken.

"They have to do something, you are being physically abused!" Blaine replied a bit louder than he meant to be.

"I am not telling anyone!" Kurt yelled back. "I think you should go home." He said with a hostile voice.

* * *

><p>Mike was sitting on the floor of his room going through his Beatles CDs in hope of finding the perfect song to sing to Tina. He had been really excited when Mr. Shue had given them the assignment for the week, The Beatles were one of his favourite bands, they always remind him of the day he met Tina. He nearly dropped 'Please Please Me' when he remembered why he always thought of Tina when he heard The Beatles.<p>

"It's Perfect!"

* * *

><p>The next day in glee there was a buzz in the room. When Mr. Shue asked the group if anyone was ready to perform their assignment. He was blown away by the response; nine of the twelve members' had shot their hands up straight away.<p>

"OK, Mike, how about you go first."

"Thank you Mr. Shue," He said as he walked to the front of the room. "The day I met Tina I was listening to my iPod on shuffle when this song came on and I think it fits perfectly with how I feel."

He nodded to the band and they started to play.

_1 2 3 4_

_Well, she was just 17,_

_You know what I mean,_

_And the way she looked was way beyond compare._

_So how could I dance with another_

_When I saw her standin' there._

As he sang he danced around the room.

_Well she looked at me, and I, I could see_

_That before too long I'd fall in love with her._

_She wouldn't dance with another_

_When I saw her standin' there._

He ran over to Tina and pulled her towards the front of the room.

_Well, my heart went "boom,"_

_When I crossed that room,_

_And I held her hand in mine..._

They danced together, Mike twirling Tina.

_Well, we danced through the night,_

_And we held each other tight,_

_And before too long I fell in love with her._

_Now, I'll never dance with another_

_When I saw her standing there._

_Well, my heart went "boom,"_

_When I crossed that room,_

_And I held her hand in mine..._

_Oh, we danced through the night,_

_And we held each other tight,_

_And before too long I fell in love with her._

_Now I'll never dance with another_

_Since I saw her standing there_

_Since I saw her standing there_

_Since I saw her standing there_

When the song ended the room broke into applause, their Director walked up to Mike and patted him on the back.

"That was amazing, great work!"

By the end of the lesson Tina, Quinn, Mercedes and Artie had all performed. All earning cheers and enthusiastic applause from their peers.

"You guys were amazing, I can't wait to see the rest of the performances!" Mr. Shue said, ending rehearsal for the day.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt walked into the school and straight to his boyfriend's locker, in hope of apologizing to Blaine before class. Before he could get there, he was pulled into an empty classroom by Karofsky. From then it was a blur of punches and threats. He sat in the corner of the classroom after his tormentor had left and thought to himself. <em>I need help.<em>

* * *

><p>That afternoon in Glee Club Santana stood in front of the New Directions and told them the truth.<p>

"I am so sick of being considered a freak just because I am in love with another girl. It annoys the hell out of me that this school is so ignorant, and I have been trying to ignore them but I can't. So I am going to sing about it, so shut up and listen."

_Here I stand head in hand_

_Turn my face to the wall_

_If she's gone I can't go on_

_Feelin' two-foot small_

_Everywhere people stare_

_Each and every day_

_I can see them laugh at me_

_And I hear them say_

_Hey you've got to hide your love away_

_Hey you've got to hide your love away_

_How can I even try_

_I can never win_

_Hearing them, seeing them_

_In the state I'm in_

_How could she say to me_

_Love will find a way_

_Gather round all you clowns_

_Let me hear you say_

_Hey you've got to hide your love away_

_Hey you've got to hide your love away_

The room was silent for a second before Kurt spoke, sounding timid and not at all like the brave person they all knew up. "I know what it's like, you feel hopeless and alone, I've been through it. If it ever gets really bad, you can always vent to me."

"Thank you, thank you so much Kurt."

"Can I go next?" Sam asked. The director nodded.

"Mercedes, I don't think you know exactly how much you mean to me, this song is for you." He picked up a guitar and started to play.

_You don't realise how much I need you._

_Love you all the time and never leave you._

_Please come on back to me._

_I'm lonely as can be. I need you._

_Said you had a thing or two to tell me._

_How was I to know you would upset me?_

_I didn't realise as I looked in your eyes..._

_You told me._

_Oh yes, you told me, you don't want my lovin' anymore._

_That's when it hurt me._

_And feeling like this, I just can't go on anymore._

_Please remember how I feel about you, I could never really live without you._

_So, come on back and see just what you mean to me._

_I need you._

_But when you told me, you don't want my lovin' anymore._

_That's when it hurt me._

_And feeling like this, I just can't go on anymore._

_Please remember how I feel about you._

_I could never really live without you._

_So, come on back and see just what you mean to me._

_I need you. I need you. I need you._

The group clapped for Sam. The blonde boy just looked up at Mercedes. "That was amazing, I have to go…" She said as she ran from the room. Sam followed.

"Mr. Shue? Can I go next?" Kurt asked, his voice still small.

"Sure, go ahead." The teacher replied.

Kurt moved to the front of the room with his head down. He looked terrified which scared the Glee Club.

"Blaine I am sorry, you were right, I was just really scared."

He looked to the band and signaled for them to start.

_Help, I need somebody,_

_Help, not just anybody,_

_Help, you know I need someone,_

_Help!_

Blaine backed him up.

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,_

_I never needed anybody's help in anyway._

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,_

_Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being 'round._

_Help me get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me?_

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,_

_My independence seems to vanish in the haze._

_But every now and then I feel so insecure,_

_I know that I just need you like, I've never done before._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being 'round._

_Help me get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me?_

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,_

_I never needed anybody's help in anyway._

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self-assured,_

_Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being 'round._

_Help me get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me?_

_Help me,_

_Help me,_

_Boohoo._

Before anyone could react Kurt looked up at them and started to speak.

"The bullying is getting worse. Blaine kept telling me to tell someone and it literally had to be beaten into me that I needed help. The other day Karofsky dislocated my shoulder, and then this morning he beat me up in an empty classroom. I have the bruises to prove it. I was to scared to tell anyone, I thought I had to deal with it alone, but I was wrong. I need help." By the end of his speech he was crying. He looked around the room to see that everyone was in a stunned silence.

It was broken when several things happened at once, first Santana went all Lima Heights and started describing exactly how she was going to kill Karofsky, Quinn and Tina held her back, Puck started to plan his own was to murder the jock, Blaine and Kurt stood and comforted each other, sharing apologies and Brittany stood in the middle of the room repeating the phrase 'stop the violence'.

"Enough! Kurt, we are going to go and report this to Figgins, everyone else, you can continue to think of ideas for our group number." Mr. Shue finally got the Clubs' attention and walked with Kurt out of the room.

* * *

><p>That Friday, the New Directions were to meet at the auditorium. Blaine and Kurt arrived early, Blaine dragged Kurt to the stage where there were two stools set up. Blaine walked Kurt over to them and motioned for Kurt to sit on one while he sat on the other.<p>

"Before we do the group number, I have something I want to sing to you." He said to the shocked countertenor.

He lent over and pressed play on a CD player before taking Kurt's hands in his own. He sang, looking into his boyfriends' eyes.

_If you let me take your heart I will prove to you_

_We will never be apart if I'm part of you_

_Open up your eyes now, tell me what you see_

_It is no surprise now, what you see is me_

_Big and black the clouds may be, time will pass away_

_If you put your trust in me I'll make bright your day_

_Look into these eyes now, tell me what you see_

_Don't you realize now, what you see is me_

_Tell me what you see_

_Listen to me one more time, how can I get through?_

_Can't you try to see that I'm trying to get to you?_

_Open up your eyes now, tell me what you see_

_It is no surprise now, what you see is me_

_Tell me what you see_

_Listen to me one more time, how can I get through?_

_Can't you try to see that I'm trying to get to you?_

_Open up your eyes now, tell me what you see_

_It is no surprise now, what you see is me_

"I love you so much." Blaine said, voice filled with love.

"I love you too, more than you with ever know." Kurt replied.

They lent in and shared a kiss similar to their first, neither noticing the New Directions standing at the back of the auditorium with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces.

Rachel left over to Mr. Shue and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, the songs were: I Saw Her Standing There by The Beatles, You've Got To Hide Your Love Away by The Beatles, I Need You by The Beatles, Help! by The Beatles and Tell Me What You See by The Beatles... yeah, I like The Beatles...<strong>

**The reason I use so many songs in my stories is because I get the ideas for my stories from songs. I mainly use Good Charlotte and The Beatles because there are so many stories in there songs. **

**Once again, thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
